everafterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Power Princess Shining Bright
"'Power Princess Shining Bright '''" (Princesas Valentes Vão Brilhar) é uma canção na franquia ''Ever After High ''e do filme Ever After High: Jogo de Dragões. Ela terá versões de idiomas diferentes de acordo com cada país, e não apenas o inglês. Ela é cantada por Jordyn Kane na versão original e por Mary Minoboli na versão brasileira. Letras Inglês= Looking for my Ever After Don't wanna see my dreams get shattered Everybody says I have to, got to, wait around just to be rescued Not gonna sit alone in a tower I'II show the world my princess power Standing up and I am stronger Listen to my heart 'cause it's getting louder This feeling inside It's coming alive No more waiting now... See the fire in our eyes It's burning brighter Let go of the fear and fly Higher and higher Rise up - the sky's the limit now At Ever After High Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh Power princess shining bright! You know we'II play the game But we'II do it our own way Don't wanna let it go down in flames This is how we ride now, side-by-side now They didn't think that we could Come off from behind the shadows We're standing up, and then we're stronger Listen to our hearts 'cause they're getting louder This feeling inside It's coming alive No more waiting now... See the fire in our eyes It's burning brighter Let go of the fear and fly Higher and higher Rise up - the sky's the limit now At Ever After High Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh Power princess shining bright! Millions of flashing lights Hearts ready to take flight This feeling's taking over Can't hold it in no more Don't ever wanna come down My heart is soaring now This fire's burning brighter...! See the fire in our eyes It's burning brighter Let go of the fear and fly Higher and Higher Rise up - the sky's the limit now At Ever After High Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh Power princess shining bright See the fire in our eyes It's burning brighter Let go of the fear and fly (ooh) Higher and Higher Rise up - the sky's the limit now (limit now) At Ever After High Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh Power princess shining bright! |-| Português= Penso aqui na minha vida Não quero ser desiludida Sempre dizem que eu tenho que esperar Até ser resgatada! Eu canto aqui nessa torre presa Sem meus poderes de princesa Mas cada vez mais poderosa E o meu coração está ganhando asas! Não vou mais parar De me emocionar Chega de esperar! Refrão Veja a chama em nosso olhar! (Queimando forte!) Largue o medo e vá voar! (Alto e bem longe) E ninguém pode nos parar! (Em Ever After High) Oh oh oh oh oh Princesas valentes vão brilhar! Nosso jogo é perfeito E vai ser do nosso jeito Nada mais vai ser destruído Esse time é muito unido! Ninguém acreditava Que daríamos a virada Mais fortes e determinadas Nossos corações estão ganhando asas! Refrão Não dá pra parar De se emocionar Chega de esperar! Veja a chama em nosso olhar! (Queimando forte) Largue o medo e vá voar! (Alto e bem longe!) E ninguém pode nos parar! (Em Ever After High) Oh oh oh oh oh Princesas valentes vão brilhar! Mil luzes vão brilhar Corações vão voar! O sentimento é tão forte Não dá pra segurar! Não quero aterrissar Eu vou é decolar A chama ganha força! Refrão Veja a chama em nosso olhar! (Queimando forte!) Largue o medo e vá voar! (Alto e bem longe) E ninguém pode nos parar! (Em Ever After High) Oh oh oh oh oh Princesas valentes vão brilhar! Veja a chama em nosso olhar! (Queimando forte!) Largue o medo e vá voar (Alto e bem longe!) E ninguém pode nos parar! (Em Ever After High) Oh oh oh oh oh Princesas valentes vão brilhar! Créditos * A música é cantada por Jordyn Kane * Na versão brasileira é cantada por Mary Minoboli Vídeos Ever After High Power Princess Shining Bright (Lyric Video) Videoclipe lírica Shining Bright A Nova Música de Ever After High! Videoclipe Shining Bright A Nova Música de Ever After High! Ever After High Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Páginas